1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of microelectronics and in particular to a method and apparatus for sensing signals from a memory array. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting and sensing signals from a memory array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memories are devices that respond to operational orders, usually from a central processing unit (CPU) of a digital computer. A sense amplifier is typically employed to detect attenuated signals from a memory array. Two types of sense amplifiers are typically used: a static sense amplifier and a dynamic sense amplifier. Dynamic sense amplifiers are often used because they have low current consumption and the sense amplifiers are activated only when required to perform sensing functions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a memory array 100, a multiplexer 102, and a sense amplifier 104 are depicted in a configuration known to those skilled in the art. Memory array 100 contains a number of bit line pairs that may be accessed using word, lines (not shown). Frequently in memory arrays, such as memory array 100, sense amplifier 104 is shared among many columns of the memory array. In addition, the data fed into sense amplifier 104 might be multiplexed between different blocks of columns within memory array 100. In the depicted example, left block 100a and right block 100b of memory array 100 share sense amplifier 104. Two pairs of data lines, LBT, LBC, RBT, and RBC originate from memory array 100 and are connected to multiplexer 102. Data lines LBT and LBC originate from left block 100a of memory in memory array 100; data lines RBT and RBC originate from right block 100b in memory array 100. Data lines LBT and LBC carry left block true and complement data signals respectively, while data lines RBT and RBC carry right block true and complement data signals respectively. Multiplexer 102 is used to select data from one pair of data lines and is connected to sense amplifier 104. Sense amplifier 104 may include a number of different stages.
Referring next to FIG. 2, sense amplifier 104 may include the following stages: level shifter 106, current mirror 108, and p-channel cross-coupled amplifier 110. A level shifter is typically employed to shift the voltage of the multiplexed signals in order to optimize the other stages of the sense amplifier. Typically, level shifter 106 is used to adjust the voltage of the signal selected by multiplexer 102 in order to optimize the performance of the other stages within sense amplifier 104. Sense amplifier 104 is employed to detect signals, in lines MUXC and MUXT, selected by multiplexer 102 from memory array 100. Typically, sense amplifier 104 includes p-channel cross-coupled amplifier 110 with a high common-mode rejection in order to reject picked-up interference due to cross-talk from other parts of the system.
With reference now to FIG. 3, a schematic diagram of a known multiplexer is illustrated. The multiplexer is constructed with transistors MA-MM. The transistors are p-channel metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). Multiplexer 102 is powered by connecting transistors ME, MG, MH, MI, MJ, and ML to power supply VCC. Points 111, 113, and 115 are points at which an equalization signal is applied to multiplexer 102.
Data from data line LBT is fed into the multiplexer 102 at input point 112; data from the data line LBC is fed into multiplexer 102 at input point 114; data from data line RBT is fed into multiplexer 102 at input point 116; and data from data line RBC is fed into multiplexer 102 at input point 118.
The selection between the right block signals and the left block signals are made utilizing transistors MA, MB, MC, and MD. These transistors are p-channel MOSFETs. A low select signal into input point 120, connected to the gates of transistors MA and MB, turns on transistors MA and MB causing the selection of signals from data lines LBT and LBC to be selected and sent out at output points 122 and 124, as true complement signals in data lines MUXT and MUXC respectively. A low select signal into input point 126, which is connected to the gates of transistors MC and MD, causes the true signal in data line RBT to be sent to sense amplifier 104 via output 122 connected to line MUXT and the complement signal from data line RBC to be sent to sense amplifier 104 via output point 124 connected to line MUXC. The use of multiplexer 102 typically causes a signal drop. It is desirable to have as much signal as possible for speed and reliability.
More information on semiconductor memories and sense amplifiers may be found in the following references: Prince, Semiconductor Memories, John Wiley and Sons (2nd Ed. 1991) and Haznedar, Digital Microelectronics, The Benjamin/Cummings Publishing Company, Inc. (1991).
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for multiplexing and sensing a data signal from a memory array without diminishing the data signal being sensed.